The Still Point
by DwarvenVow
Summary: ...she quickly and easily unclasped the golden emblem strewn across her chest, unfastening the shoulder guards in the process. "My, my, Hero. You've made quite a terrible habit of showing up unannounced and uninvited into the Queen's private quarters." Rated for suggestive situations. No sex, but still sexy.


_I have a tumblr! I'm DwarvenVow there as well; I'm not very original. So if you wish, please follow me. I don't have much there yet, but I will have more as I keep writing. Also, I do take drabble requests. At any rate, I hope you enjoy my first uploaded Zelda fic._

_The full lemon version, due to ffnet's policies, will not be posted. So there is a bit missing there. Let me know if you would like to see the full one and I may post it to tumblr._

* * *

_"She was the still-point of the turning world." _-Trip Fontaine, _Virgin Suicides  
_

* * *

This was his favorite part.

His equipment, tunic, and chainmail had long since been discarded by the window (the same window which he used to sneak into her chambers from the grand balcony of her tower). The hero kicked off his boots and lounged comfortably in his white underclothes right there on the plush comforter belonging to the very matriarch of Hyrule.

Scandalous and horrific and blasphemous actions, they would've said. If they'd known. The court officials would've screamed and shrieked at the very terror of such a thing. Hero or not, this was absolutely and inescapably _wrong_ in every sense of the word.

After all, she'd been a Queen for three years now.

Link shrugged his thoughts away and grinned blissfully at the ceiling, crossing his legs and folding his hands beneath his head. It was time to relax and enjoy the night. It'd been a long morning of herding, and then traveling as he made his way back to the castle from Ordon. These travels were frequent, though, and he was certainly used to the trek by now.

After all that had happened, Link found it much too difficult to return to life as it once was. The places he'd seen, the vast variety of races and people he'd met... Ordon would always be the place he came from. That would never change. And the friends he had back home would always hold a special place in his heart.

But the Queen Zelda? Well...

His goofy smile never wavered as the grand doors to Queen Zelda's private room opened, and she quietly slipped inside, graceful, cool, and composed as always despite the meeting with her officials.

Yes, this was his favorite part.

He didn't say a word, watching as she slid the door shut behind her, her long gown swishing elegantly around her. And Link only caught it because he was looking for it: the slightest bit of an exhausted downward curl of her lips.

It took a while to really get to know the regal princess-turned-queen who had given up so much for the sake of her kingdom. It started off as mere comraderie, really. He'd wanted to know the one whom he had fought with, and the loneliness he'd felt from his dear friend, Midna, left him wanting to surround himself with others almost all of the time. Perhaps she'd felt the same, because she welcomed the friendship, and slowly, but surely, he saw the lonely, isolated individual beneath the calm, wise exterior.

And then, over the course of two years...after many walks and shooting competitions and much sword sparring and spontaneous horse races and small adventures into town and teasing and flirting and blushes and a sudden stumble which he _swore_ wasn't on purpose-really, he just tripped and her lips just broke his fall, right?!

Yes, she was lonely. And she was wise, and of course, witty (the way she handled herself against the officials in her court was mesmerizing and admirable). And with that wit came a sharp intellect coupled with a rather silly sense of humor-his jaw had dropped the first time she kicked water in his direction, her gown soaked and crown lopsided. She loved flowers, but was allergic to poppies. She enjoyed secretly dressing in servants clothes and jumping on her bed to relieve stress-one of his favorite memories was her face when she had caught him staring at her from the doorway. She was an avid reader, but had a silly habit of skipping large amounts of chapters to reread her favorite parts of her romantic fiction novels. And she was _such_ a dog-person...

Over time, he'd been able to pick up on all of those things and so much more. It was a long process, but now, there was hardly anything he didn't know about his Queen.

As she turned slightly to look over her shoulder when she caught movement in the corner of her eye, he observed her and spotted just one more reason why taking the time to get to know her was _so damn worth it_.

In an instant, her shoulders slumped just a little and her weight shifted. Her upright and dignified posture melted as one hip curved outward and her gloved hand rested upon it. And her eyes-oh,_ Goddesses,_ her eyes-turned from guarded surprise to a coy _come-hither_.

Yes, there was hardly anything he didn't know about his Queen. And he loved her. He loved her with everything he had.

He sat up, grin twisting into a smirk as he unlaced the collar of his white undershirt. "Your Majesty." His greeting was polite on the surface, yet oh-so-promising underneath.

Her own lips curled upward and she smiled, light and teasing as she quickly and easily unclasped the golden emblem strewn across her chest, unfastening the shoulder guards in the process. "My, my, Hero. You've made quite a terrible habit of showing up unannounced and uninvited into the Queen's private quarters." The golden armor and emblem fell heavily to the floor, but she paid it no mind and stepped casually over them and working to undo the thin chain curled around her hips. All the while, she kept moving toward his prone position on the bed. "I could sentence you to death for that..."

Link made quick work of his shirt, pulling it right off as soon as it was loose enough to, but in the process he had removed his green cap as well. He hardly noticed, though, as his eyes were glued to the exquisite form of a queen slowly and casually stripping for her hero. "But you won't, will you? Though, to die like this..." He trailed off, letting his gaze drag hungrily over her. "...Worth it."

"Mmm, so daring, Hero, to say such a thing to your Queen." By now, she was only in her tight little slip, her long gloves, and crown. He drank her in, from her long, slender, shapely legs, to the silhouette of her curves beneath the thin fabric of the slip. The candlelight reflected in her eyes and he knew that his shirtless form, waiting patiently in her bed, had pleased his queen greatly.

She crawled over him smoothly, straddling his hips as he sat up fully. And as she brought her ring finger to her lip and bit down on the cloth, pulling the glove free from her arm with her teeth, her gaze never left his.

Goddesses, this was a hero's reward indeed.

He took her unclothed hand immediately and brought it to his lips, their eyes still connecting. Of course, her confidence and coy way of approaching him were doing terrible things to him on their own, but her slightly parted lips and the flush to her cheeks were driving him _mad_.

"So shall I be sentenced to death?" His smirk returned as he kissed each knuckle.

She made no verbal answer. Instead, she brought her gloved hand up to remove her crown, tossing it casually over her shoulder and allowing her hair to fall free over her bare shoulders. Playfully, she reached over to grasp the forgotten green cap and pull it over her head. Then she wrapped her arms around him, swinging her weight over to the side and pulling him down on top of her.

Yes, definitely his favorite part.

* * *

They fell back upon the rumpled sheets in a tangled heap, gasping for breath, limbs entangled, bodies slick with sweat, and arms still wrapped around the other. The queen's hair fanned out against the pillows as she buried her face against her hero's neck, and she continued to shudder from the aftereffects of their activities. Link held fast to his Zelda, panting breathless sweet nothings into her ear.

The candlelight flickered innocently, reflecting off of their skin as they slowly came back down to reality.

This was so very, very forbidden. But they both disregarded the thought. Yes, forbidden. And very right. And very hot. As if to set it in stone, Link took Zelda's chin between calloused fingers and mashed his lips against hers, not caring if they still needed to catch their breaths. She moaned, the hum vibrating against his lips right before he released her.

"I...had missed you today..." she mewled against his lips, long fingers tangling into his mussed hair. "They were all being...so dreadful."

Link chuckled. That explained much of her _behavior_ on this night. "They'll be worse tomorrow."

She raised a shapely eyebrow, cheeks still deeply flushed as she left a small kiss to his collarbone. "I hope not. Though, why do you say that?"

"...Well, certainly they could _hear _you-!"

The queen flushed further in horror (_Ahh_, Link thought to himself, _there's that quiet, dignified princess I met quite a while ago_!). "Certainly not! I...at least, I do not _think_..."

He shushed her gently, pressing a kiss to her forehead and smoothing away some of the tangles from her hair. "If they have something to say, I will defend you."

Zelda smiled brightly and Link had to keep himself from melting right there on the spot. "Oh, my Hero. Unfortunately, court officials aren't to be fought with swords and arrows, though I would like that very much every so often."

"No, no, I'm serious." As Zelda's smile faded into a confused stare, Link pushed himself up to lean against one elbow, facing her still. "Let me go into your meeting with you. See if I can help with some of the politics? I mean, I know what life is like outside of the castle walls. I can give them a different perspective..."

_I could make them see how good we'd be together._

And though she constantly wore beautiful gowns that accented her figure with lavish jewelry and Hyrule gems, she never looked more painfully radiant than when she was beside him, innocently staring up at him as she clutched a sheet to her bare chest. Her lips were parted in a surprised stare, eyes wide with appreciation. Link couldn't help but thank the Goddesses over and over again at how blessed he was. To see Zelda in all of her forms and all of her ways tonight...

She released a joyous laugh and pulled him down to her once more just as the candle flame flickered its last bit of light and disappeared.


End file.
